the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar
Scar is the younger brother of Mufasa, the uncle of Simba, great-uncle of Kiara and Kion, and the brother-in-law of Sarabi. Appearance Scar is elegant and poised, but also unkempt and wild looking. He also speaks with an English accent. He is perhaps the most evidently feline lion in the film, lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek, black mane, brownish-orange fur, and distinctive, almond-shaped neon green eyes. He has large, tan paws with long, curving black claws that unlike those of other lions in the film are always bared and never retracted, perhaps alluding to his vicious nature. Scar also sports a white goatee beard, characteristic of villains, particularly the evil twin archetype which is fitting given his relationship with Mufasa. Finally, Scar has a small, thin, pink scar over his left eye, thus earning him his namesake (which happened to him during his younger days). Some of his physical traits were also based in part on his original voice actor, Jeremy Irons. Personality Scar's personality is the polar opposite of Mufasa's: he is ruthless, mean-spirited, power-hungry, envious, cruel, pernicious, manipulative, charismatic, and psychopathic. His jealousy stemmed from the fact that his brother was chosen to be King, a role which Scar believed should belong to him for boasting more intelligence. Scar was so hungry for power that he resorted to removing his own family permanently and destroying the kingdom. It was his thirst for power that caused him to lose the Roar of the Elders. Unlike the majority of Pride Landers, he does not believe in the Circle of Life concept and cares only about himself and his own glory. He is also highly intelligent, capable of planning ingenious schemes, and has a very low tolerance for individuals who show a lack of intelligence and for failure. Scar has been known to use others to perform his deeds, keeping himself out of sight from those who may cause him harm and sometimes gets overconfident. History in Lion Guard: War Without Borders enlivened by the Nazi organization Hydra, Scar starts with the help of his huge army of hyenas and the Black Order gathering the Infinity Stones and the conquest of Pridelands The Lion Guard: New Beginning quotes I know well what it means to be helpless when you are convinced that you are right and you are still failing in a terrifying feeling fear overpowering paralyzes, What exactly did you count on? you can hide, you can escape destiny and so it will get you and it has just come or rather I have come Scar in Lion Guard: War Without Borders Could you live with the knowledge of failure, where did it bring you? back to me Scar in The Lion Guard : Endgame Family * Mufasa: Older Brother * Sarabi: Sister-in-law * Simba: Nephew * Nala: Niece-in-law * Kiara: Grandniece * Kion: Grandnephew * Zira: Mate * Mfano: Son * Zuri: Daughter * Everu: Son Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Pride Landers Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Outlanders Category:Felines Category:Adults Category:Former Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Canon revised Characters